The Contract of Sawada Tsunayoshi
by ShaneLace
Summary: A CONTACT is a CONTRACT. (Dark Tsuna) (Strong Tsuna) (Romance MAYBE-undecided)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except thr plot :)

Summary: The perfect student hides a secret.( Dark Tsuna) (Strong Tsuna)

Zero

His smiles are warm **(its cold)**

His eyes may be the softest **(it can see through your soul)**

His touch is so gentle **(its lethal)**

Most of them wants to follow him **(He's a peril)**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, **the perfect student hides something.

A contact with him means a **contract.**

Be his pawn.

Be his servant.

Be his doll.

Or maybe

BE HIS.

AN: waaaaaaaahhhhhhh! I'm so nervous about this fanfic.! Feel free to review. I also have this problem whether to put romance or not(romance: straight pairing ) . I'll update tommorow! As a christmas gift to my bestfriend and everyone(though I know its crappy, haha)

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

-Lace :)


	2. Chapter 1 Myself and HIS

The Contract of Sawada Tsunayoshi

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything here except the plot. :)

Chapter 1: Myself and HIS

I've been locked for 6 years. I have locked myself. Restrain myself using these chains I made. In this dark secluded room, I isolate myself.

A window, so clear but so fragile. I envy it. It always try to witness what happening outside for me to know it, to appreciate the beauty the world holds, but no matter how hard it tries to connect me with something present in the world of norm it can't nullify the fact that I can't be with them. I can't became the boy they used to knew.

I can't appreciate this world, I can't accept the **Mafia.**

My _soul _hides inside my _body_.

A perfect body, the perfect room and chain for me. The _body _everyone love and respect.

And a _soul_ that they will _regret_.

And my window is her. She's trying so hard to make me happy in her own ways,accept anything and trust humans _again._

I always want to tell her these words, "**I can't accept anything or anyone except you".**

Because in this rotten world, She's the only one who's still pure towards me.

She's sweet, pure and innocent.

She's beautiful but they tainted her, just like my mother. They tainted not their cloths but their soul. They let them heard their despicable voices, witness the great waves of blood and because of them she _lost her eye._

I was born in Italy, the home of mafia and the greatest famiglia, the Vongola. My family is there, my mother, father and grandfather(nono). we always spend our time with smiles and jokes. Its picture perfect.

One day, a girl with long purple hair, petite body and innocent eyes namely Nagi Hanagara began to live with us. Grandfather adopted her. I heard that her family was _taken _and I can't understand what they are talking about but I knew, I must help her. After some time she began to open up with us. I was happy back then.

My father and mother have many friends. Nagi, Xanxus-nii and I always attend to these parties and I always see these men suited in black. It scares me but I also think that they are cool.

So I asked about them. My father told that they are from the Mafia. He also told me about the Vongola, our Famiglia, and me being the next boss of the most influential famiglia in the world.

I'm so happy back then. I will become cool like them.

7:32 pm, a maid is rushing towards my father. She bought the most absurd thing I've ever heard.

"Nana-sama is dead"

"What!How!?" my father is already shouting and it scares everyone including me.

"Car accident, Iemitsu-sama"

Car accident. At that time I started to hate cars.

The news made everyone's tears to fell. It made me and Nagi cry.

Nagi never ate her food and so I am. We always stay inside our room, share our bed and cry in each others arm. We're broken. Totally broken.

After 3 months we tried to move on for the sake of mama. We really tried to regain our old selves. We started some conversation with the maids, butlers and agents and fortunately they responded positively. Its a nice sign I thought.

"It was not an accident, isn't it?" my eyes widened. We are playing hide and seek with our maids and Nagi and I are decided to hide inside the closet of some random room inside the mansion but hearing this conversation is unexpected.

"you mean Nana? Yeah, it was never an accident to begin with" what! mother's death is not an accident!? More importantly my father knew this. I looked at Nagi, her face tells that she's confuse, well me too.

"Isn't she your wife? Why did you put a bomb inside her car?" my father- wait. Calm down Tsuna, calm down. Inhale. Exhale.

At that time I have the urge to cover Nagi's ears. She was not meant to hear this non-sense conversation. I tried closing her ears using my hands but I failed. Her eyes were teary but it shows nothing but determination to know the truth.

I want to know it too, the truth behind my mother's death.

"She didn't want Nagi and Tsunayoshi to enter the Mafia like us. At that day I saw her packing her things and planning to take Nagi and Tsunayoshi away from us. And I can't risked that to happened" his voice is so cold nothing like the I used to know. It has no mercy at all. He's a pro in killing, killing his own wife! And he's not my father anymore.

"But you can just to talked to her, Iemitsu"I heard grandpa's voice, I know he regretted what _Iemitsu _did.

"there's no talking Nono. She's determined more than your brain is thinking right now"

"Did you regretted I, Ietmitsu? Killing your own wife?"

"I never and will never regret it Nono. Tsuna and Nagi are important to the Vongola more than anyone. Some petty feelings will not destroy this famiglia's glory. Tsuna will become the next boss and no one can replace his place. Nagi will be his Mist gaurdian. Those two will become the family's' asset.

that's it!? He killed mother because of Mafia?because of this Vongola? And he never regretted it? My mother loves him so much. She loves us more than anyone in this world.

I know my mother's reason already,. She didn't want us to become Iemitsu, a killer.

Hiccups. I need not to check her but I already knew Nagi is crying right now. I will not cry. I must become strong and protect Nagi. She's the only one left and they are planning on using her too.

Knock... knock...

"come in"

"Ah! Sorry for intrusion Nono-sama. Im looking for Tsuna-sama and Nagi-sama but I think they are not here"

"Those two huh? They must be hiding somewhere" Iemitsu voice is flawless like nothing serious happened.

"Then I will take my leave Iemitsu-sama and Nono-sama"

I covered naging mouth. I don't want them to spot us here and eavesdropping in their conversation.

_Warm._ Something warm is flowing through me. I can't explain but its really warm.

"Ietmitsu, lets forget this conversation. Lets take our leave, I fear that someone will barge again again and will hear _this."_

"you're right"

The moment they left, I immediately came out from the closet. I can't breath. I started cursing them.

Destroy Vongola

Destroy Vongola

Destroy Vongola

Destroy Vongola

Destroy Vongola

I'll kill them

I'll kill them

I'll kill them

I'll kill them

I'll kill them

Nagi tugged my shirt.

"Tsuna-kun, you're scary"

"huh?"

"you're scaring me. You even have flame on your head"

Flame!? What!

I panicked. I tried to put away the flames but I can't. It's flickering and becoming bigger and bigger.

"calm down Tsuna-kun. Maybe this is the Sky Flames they are talking about. I heard it from the family members"

"Nagi, you..."

"Just calm down Tsuna-kun. I saw Xanxus-nii presenting this to Granpa"

"Xanxus-nii! They will use him too. They will make him a killer. I'll never forgive the Vongola. They will pay!"

I can't calm myself. Heat is flowing through my body like it can already burn me and turn me into ashes but weird enough I kinda feel that it gives energy.

Warm. Its not from the flames but from the girl behind me. She's hugging me. Trying to calm me down.

"we can talk about this afterward. Calm yourself or do you want to be discovered here?" It hit me hard. Nagi is right.

"You're so calm about this matter Nagi-chan?"

"I heard them a lot, Tsuna-kun, I always acted like I never heard a single thing. I always try to protect you from this ugly society of ours."

We're still 7 years old back them but she's already shouldering the burden. I am so ashamed.

"Don't you worry Nagi. We will be free from this suffocating world, from Mafia, from Vongola"

I regain my composure and let my flames die that day.

Vongola.

My father killed my mother.

They used Nagi.

Im going to let them suffer, to repent their sins, to kill theirselves and to destroy their own Famiglia, Vongola.

I'm going to destroy the MAFIA.

I'm not the best actor but my act never fell.

The play is ongoing and this story is nothing but a tale

Vongola will no longer a lengend but a corpse.

Vongola, no, the Mafia had already signed a death contract.

I let my mind wander. I don't know but I suddenly remembered what happened that time

2 years ago, for some unknown reason. Nono and Iemitsu let me move here in Namimori with my own maids and butler. Unfortunately, Nagi, I mean, Chrome can't come with me. I'm really worried about her but she's strong that's what she told me. She's always calling me, scratch that, She's calling me everyday.

"Ohayo Sawada-san!" I face the speaker.

"Oh! Sasagawa-san. Ohayo!" I put my perfect smile.

"you seem energetic today ,huh?"

"Do I?"

"yeah!"

I pity them. They always thought that I'm cheerful and flawless.

"Ohayo Sawada-san!"

"Tsuna-sama!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Different voices and different faces but they all have the same thing running through their brains.

_**'Sawada Tsunayoshi is perfect. The boy who have the best grades, good at sport and a handsome student with a very good attitude'**_

They got it all wrong.

I walked beside Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol. She always try to have an decent conversation with me until we reach our class.

"Did you heard we're having a new classmate!"

"Really?" I tried my best to look like I'm interested infront of Sasagawa-san.

"AH! Sensei is here!" after sensing our teacher we immediately composed our selves.

"Okay class we have transferee! Come inside!"

"Hai, Sensei!"

That voice it can't be.

"hello everyone! I'm Chrome Dokuro. I came from Italy. Nice to meet you!" She bowed. I'm shocked. She never said a word to me.

And what is she doing here!

"Isn't she cute?"

"As expected from a foreigner!"

"What's with the eyepatch?"

I looked up to her and our eyes met yet as fast as she could she turned her gaze away from me.

"This eye..." she paused and touched it gently. I can't help but to be awe, she's serene. Her hair became long but no so long, I think it's the normal length for girls. Her eye it looks so pure. She like a glass, so beautiful , she's trying to be strong and I know it but I also knew that she's fragile.

"For some reason, This eye's color is different from the other. It would weird so I put an eyepatch to hide it since lens irritates me." she answered it cooly.

she's so calm as ever.

"cool!"

"She's really cute. Do you think she's taken?"

My pencil snapped into two, thankfully no one notice it.

These boys are irratating.

"Then you can have your seat beside Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun"

"Hai"

"raised your hand Tsunayoshi-kun" but I didn't raised it. Why? No need to raised it. She already knew me.

"Eh? You already knew each other?" I heard Yamada-san and looked at his confused face.

"Yeah. I also came from Italy remember?" I answered them with innocent smile.

But I never expected Nag- I mean Chrome to kiss me, of course in cheeks.

"WHAT SHE KISSED TSUNA-SAMA!"

"SAWADA YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

"ehh? Kiss is a sign of greeting, isn't it?"

As expected from Chrome. She's so innocent when it comes to this.

"Figures!What do we expect from them right? Our culture is different from them!"

"What a relief!"

"So in that case we can kiss Tsuna-sama ,EVERYTIME WE GREET HIM, RIGHT!?"

"KKKKKKYYYAAAAAAAAH YOU'RE RIGHT!"

What!? This is a joke right?

"Tsuna-kun"

"Chrome"

"Tadaima" She smiled at me sincerely. I guess I will forgive her this time, giving those girls a new dangerous knowledge.

Time quikly flies and it's already time for lunch

"We need to talk Chrome"

after saying that she immediately get up and followed me going to the rooftop.

"Why didn't you told me that you're coming here?"

"Nono said that _someone _had told him not to let you know that I'm coming here"

"More importantly, why are you here?"

"Its time, , Bossu. The Vongola wants you to train to become a proper boss"

"Proper Boss huh?" I can't help but to smirked at the thought

"And because of that they let the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, to tutor you"

"That's all? So Reborn will tuto- what? Are they crazy he _almost_ killed Dino-san by his method of teaching!"

"E? I thought It would pique your interest though"

She's right. A new client will sign a contract.

AN: UPDATE! wah I didn't have the time to check this after finishing this chapter so pls bear with my crappy grammar. Thank you to those who followed and Favorite my fanfic.

CieloFiamme: Thank you for reviewing. I can't promise a very good story but I'll do my best.

And theres something I want to tell everyone,1.2.3!boooommm!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

THANK YOU!

-Lace :)


	3. Chapter 2 The Carnivore has a Secret

Chapter 2: Meet the Carnivore who hides a secret

AN: WAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Thank you to all of you who are reading my fanfic!(noisy author alert)

In one week my life will finally meet its meaning. The door of my room will finally be opened, my true self will make its entrance.

In one week something _unexplainable _will also happen. The presence of the Sadistic Sun Arcobaleno will rock our world, me and Chrome. I don't want to become _'Dino the second'_, its not my dream anyway. Meeting him means something, I need more _masks and costumes _for me to meet him. Maybe I can play as the innocent boy or maybe the boy-who-dreams-to-be-the-next-mafia-don. I guess that's all a good idea for me to introduce myself to that _crazy _arcobaleno.

Good mood. Good day.

While thinking randoms things I regretted the sight I just saw.

Chrome is bowing infront of Hibari Kyoya, one of the school's infamous person, the _self proclaimed carnivore._ I let that thought slide, knowing Chrome she's too dense to notice she annoys that Mr. Carnivore. I need to rescue her from his wrath.

"Ohayo Disciplinary Chairman-san!" Oh Chrome is just greeting him,maybe because she thought she need to pay her respects to the _very diligent __Disciplinary_ Chairman. Poor Chrome.

"Name." Did Hibari just asked her name? My ears are joking me.

"Name." he repeated it. I'm a warrior without sword. Without any second thoughts I immediately walk towards their direction, interrupting their little chat.

"Chrome Dokuro. Her name name is Chrome Dokuro" I answered Mr. Carnivore's question while patting Chrome's head and she just look at me, confused.

"My memory clearly says that I _commanded_ this herbivore to answer me not you herbivore."

"I'm Chrome Dokuro, Nice to meet you umm..." She stand between us. I bet she notice that I already curled my fist because of irritation towards Mr. _self proclaimed carnivore_.

"Hibari Kyoya" after proclaiming his name he disappeared in Chrome's sight and appeared in front me. Thankfully no students are around because of their fears towards Mr. _self proclaimed Cranivore._ I can let my mask fall for a while.

"No tonfas huh?" I mocked him. This Carnivore is always when it comes to fight.

"waoooo... You have the backbone"

"of course I have" I smirked. He smirked.

Carnivore tried to land his fist to my face but I felt sorry for him because I already knew that. I defend myself and try to counter him but instead of landing a punch to his body, I was shocked that it is Chrome who received it.

I was an idiot I never saw her coming and trying to defend that carnivore-herbivore-omnivore-ecosystem freak but all my weight was lifted when I saw her standing up.

"Tsuna-san. you're holding back." I was dumbfounded. She became so strong after 2 years. 3 years ago the scenario was different and she's already crying in pain but seeing the flame in her her eye right now interest me again. She never failed to surpass my expectations.

"Holding back on me?" I can feel his killing intent. I can't help but to become curious about him. Killing intent in this level are from those who saw deaths many times already.

Hibari Kyoya, Namimori Disciplinary Committee Chairmain, what are you hiding from these students. Are we a like?

The air around us became so dark. I can foresee a merciless fight already.

"Look at the time. We must hurry up, Tsuna-san or else we'll be late. Hibari-san didn't like that right?" Chrome tried her hardest to be cheerful infront of us, the monsters. She didn't like me to fight with this carnivore, huh?

"you're right. We'll just continue this again next time, _Hibari Kyoya-san"_ I guess he deserve some acknowledgment.

After that encounter with Hibari-san, I notice Chrome's uneasiness. So I decided that I will ask her about her uneasiness this lunch time.

Nothing interesting happened and its our lunch break. I tried to approach Chrome but before I can say a word to her she immediately walked towards me and cutting all the words I would like to utter.

"Ummm... Tsuna-san, I need to go somewhere so..."

"Where." this is unusual. Chrome always want to have lunch with me. I didn't notice that I frightening her already.

"sorry. Its just important so..." I'm pissed. First, this morning then this. But no matter how pissed I am now I need to stay cool in front of everyone, infront of Chrome.

"fine"

"thank you, Tsuna-san. I'll take my leave now"

5 minutes, 5 minutes had already passed and I can't help but to be uncomfortable so I decided to look for Chrome. I don't know but my intuition says that she's in the rooftop so instead of doing idiotic things I just follow my instincts.

Facing the door of the school's rooftop there's something that telling me not to open it or else I will loose my cool. But no, I need to open it. I'm sure Chrome is here. 1. 2. 3. Open.

My eyes widened at the sight of Hibari pinning Chrome in ground.

That carnivore had signed a worse contract.

Preview:

Chapter 3. Their plan and His Plan

"I like you Sawada-san!"

"Then Let's go out"

"I'll teach her the _hard way_"

An: after some thinking I decided to put some romance. The first chapters are not that dark but later chapters expect for Dark Sadistic Tsuna(this is a warning to those who didn't like Dark Tsuna). Thank you readers!

And thank you to those who followed and favorite TCOST( The Contract of Sawada Tsunayoshi)

-Lace :)


	4. Chapter 3 Their Plan and HIS Plan

The Contract of Sawada Tsunayoshi

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its cute amazing characters belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. I own nothing here except the plot.

Chapter 3: Their plan and His Plan

I lost my heart but she picked it. She was there and still there for me. I'm wiling to give anything for her. I'm willing to sacrifice anything, anybody. Anybody for her. Even it means to kill someone. I don't care about myself anymore when I'm thinking about her.

I'm insane.

She's a drug.

I'm addicted to her.

Hibari pinning Chrome on the ground.

Hibari, top.

Hibari is strugling Chrome.

And the thing is, that view that I'm currently seeing right now, makes me crazy.

He wants her.

She will never be his.

So this is the side effects of the _drug_, huh?

I'm loosing myself.

I can't restrain myself anymore.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you right now. I'll kill you. I'll kill you **herbivore**" this is it. I loose it. I loose myself _again._ The heat is flowing through my veins. I can feel it, my wrath. My sight is gone.

Flames are starting to born.

My head can feel its flickering sensation.

This is it, my blood is boiling.

I cornered Hibari in the ground and strangle him. I'm gonna kill him.

KILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIMKILL HIM

He also want Chrome.

She's will never be his.

My eyes met his. His eyes, they are deadly. They want to kill me too. I want to challenge him. I tighten my grip. Tighten it _seriously_.

His veins are already popping to my view. I'm giving him a hard time yet, yet he's still smiling. Genuine smile. A smile that can kill you, can send chills and can make you give up now. A smile of a grim reaper. But I'm not scared. It's really amusing. Really.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hebivores flock upon you and you're living with them yet you can make that face? And you dare to call me a _Herbivore?_" his voice, it contains poison. Mischievous.

"Hibari Kyoya-san, I mean, _herbivore._ Those herbivores who flock upon me are just simple minded idiot. I trapped them, _the carnivore_, and they don't even have the slightest clue about it."

"Enough talking or I'll bite you to death" Hibari pushed me backwards while he's regaining his stance he also bought his deadly tonfas up. Just where the hell did he kept that thing.

"As you wished, _herbivore_"

I also bought up the dagger that I always bring with me for safety.

Two weapons clashed, tonfa and dagger.

Two aura met.

Two _flames _are fighting to decide the victor.

"Cloud, huh?" he's interesting how did he knew about these flames. Only the mafia and it's connections knew about these.

Hibari Kyoya, you're a mystery.

"hnnn..." he set more flames to his tonfa. He wants me to suffer by force huh? Not bad but to easy for me.

I'll going to torment him. Torture him. Let hi-

Trident?

Mist!

"Both of you are idiot. Both of you are **herbivores!"** Chrome had joined the fry. Her eyes they are piercing us. She's serious.

"Stop will you? There is nothing we can do now. Might as well tell you everything, Tsuna-san" I heard her, I followed her. I don't want her to be so mad at me.

** I want me to be _mad _at her.**

I stop my tracks but Hibari still wants to fight.

"Tsuna-san will be your sparring partner for one month, Hibari. Of course, it's only possible if you're going to put down that tonfa, turn off your flame because it's leaking and if you're going to talk to us." Chrome suggested him the most idiotic thing ever.

**I'm really going to get _mad _at her.**

Fortunately the Herbivore made Chrome's wished to be granted. No tonfa, no flame, just the normal Hibari kyoya that everyone knows. He's just like me, just like the normal Sawada Tsunayoshi everyone knows.

"So I'll start now. First, I joined the disciplinary committee." is she an idiot?

"What?I, mean why?" be calm Tsuna. Just kill Hibari the herbivore and Chrome will free. Just control yourself and try not to kill him now. Not yet, I'm sure Chrome have a _deeper _reason and plan.

"To protect everyone, to protect you" She decided it already. She's not going to turn back.

"Since I transferred here, assassins and hitmans from different Families are targeting this school already. Some of the students were attacked because they assumed that they will be the next heir of the Vongola Family." Then why?I didn't heard any news of the attacks? Don't tell me.

Chrome pause for a second before continuing her sentence.

"I know what you're thinking right now, Tsuna-san. Hibari Kyoya kept his mouth shut. He dealed with those filthy assassins and hitmans for the sake of the innocent students here and for the sake of his eagerness to fight. So as a payment and for your protection I joined them. I'm sorry, Tsuna-san. I want to keep it secret to you because I just wanted to tell it to you after Hibari-san accepted my application _form. _Second, the scene you saw back then is not exactly as your mind suggested. Hibari-san and I are fighting, hand to hand, until he cornered me on the ground."

I'm shocked.

I can't describe my feelings right now. Chrome is going to do that just for me. I'm aware of those hitmans but not that attacks to the students. She's always thinking about other. She's always thinking of my safety. Protecting me in shadows.

"Chrome you do not have to do that for me."

"I must Tsuna-san. You can't accept the mafia but you're still my boss and my friend. And I also want to help Hibari-san."

She smiled at us.

A beautiful smile. Breathtaking.

Riiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggggggg...

"I don't care about your business but always remember this _omnivores_, Get ready because I will bite both of you to death"

"Okay." I know, he's still pissed.

"Okay. Let's go Tsuna-san. Our class will start soon. Later, Hibari-san"

Chrome bid goodbye to the herbivore before we left him.

As usual, all the lessons are nothing but common to me. So I'm thinking a punishment for Chrome but unfortunately, class had already ended and yet there's no single idea that crossed my mind and Chrome already went to the Disciplinary office for her work.

"A..n..ano.. Sawada-san? Can we talk?" Sasagawa Kyoko is currently infront of me and she's blushing _madly. _This is it, the _best punishment for Chrome._

"Now?" I try to act innocent.

"if you're free. Then its yes. I want..want to talk to you,now." She's embarrassed. Normal boys would think its cute but for me its a show of how weak a human is.

"Okay." I put the sweetest smile I have.

"then, can we go to the rooftop. Follow me"

"okay"

Proximately 15 steps before we reach the rooftop Sasagawa trip.

"Are you okay?"

"Ye..yeah" She will really try to confess,huh?

Let me make you flustered a bit.

"I think you must be careful Sasagawa-san. I don't want to face your brother if anything happens to you while you're still with me so..uhhmm." I tried to look flustered by what I am saying after this but seriously I can't pull this act if I'm not blushing, madly.

So I tried.

The technique what guys usually do. I didn't even tried to do this but for the sake of getting this act so real I must, I must _think and imagine_ about it.

I was picturing in my head the image of Chrome wearing nothing and it was really embarrassing and I swear I will not let that thing cross my mind ever again.

But still the bright side is I blushed, _**madly**_, and continued our conversation.

"So I-I'll carry you" She blushed and I take that time to carry her. They said bridal style of carrying is the best way to make a girl fall for you even _more._

We're making our way to the rooftop but Sasagawa never utter a word until I released her.

"so what do you want to talk about Sasagawa-san?"

"An..anoo.. I know many girls and some guys had did this to you..but..uuhnmm.." She close her eyes before continuing her words

"I LIKE YOU SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI-SAN. GO OUT WITH ME!"

I tried to look shocked. Maybe this is the most hilarious mask I've ever used.

"Then let's go out then Sasagawa-san" I smiled at her. I'm right she's really going to fall.

"Really! Dyaa.. call me Kyoko-chan then"

"okay.." I paused and think for some sweet words to hit her.

"Then...call me then.. ugghh.. Tsu..Tsu-kun" This stammering voice is the best. Play cute Tsunayoshi.

"Then Tsu..Tsu.. I have a question.."

"what is it?"

"Am I your girlfriend already. A.. I'm not trying to be a clingy or assuming type but... You know this is my first time"

"You know Sa-, I mean, Kyoko-chan. We're still dating and I think its the best for us to confirm these feelings."

"okay." She smiled widely. Poor girl.

After that Kyoko invited me to eat some doughnuts nearby.

"Eto... Tsu-kun, did you ever dated someone?"

"No. Actually this is my first time"

"Then why me?I mean, there are many girls confessing to you everyday." Huh? she's not that interesting. Just like a normal girl she wants to hear something sweet from their boys.

Uhhmm. Let's see her reaction after this.

"I. I Think I like you too"

She blushed. She's really dumbfounded.

Putting that aside, I remembered Chrome. I'm really going to _teach her the hard way _because finally I found a perfect person to sign this _contract._

AN: Seriously? Who's the best for Tsuna? Is it Kyoko or Chrome? I'm currently debating with myself. If you would like to suggest any girl from KHR, I'm open to hear it. And for those who are asking when will Reborn appear, just wait a little and our cute hitman will give a spice to Tsuna's life. I'm also hoping to have you thoughts about this story, don't hold back. lol

Its been awhile since I last updated. Seriously I wanted update earlier but for some reason I can't. As usual, **I would like to thank all the reader of TCOST. And for those who added this fanfic of mine in their alerts, you have my utmost gratitude. ****I, t****he author is really happy!**(as usual I'm noisy)

New year is coming!

Happy New year

-Lace :)


	5. Chapter 4: Woman

Chapter 4: Woman

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything here except the plot.

_They_ dragged me towards this abyss. Its deep and darkness lures upon it. I can't hear any single hint of voice. Black, the present color of time. I can't see anything. I think my senses are fading.

I'm standing straight like a child practicing the art of discipline yet my mind still wants to unravel everything about this. I commanded it, each nerves that are possibly working to move. Please move.

I want to stay alive, to move.

To step forward.

To open a door.

To open the room of answers.

I want to go out.

I'm moving, fortunately. I groped for the wall. I'm searching blindly until I found the key, its a doorknob, to enter a room.

Nothing had changed. Darkness still blinds me but it can't waver my eagerness to move forward.

A single step changed the pace.

The second step is the sign for me to move more.

The third is the sign of death.

I almost slipped. Almost. I'm on my feet again and told my self to move again yet the atmosphere suggests otherwise, don't move your on the grave.

The air is a knife. I can't breath. I grasp my chest, what is this feeling? My breathing are getting heavier and heavier. The oxygen level is getting lower.

I let my knees fell. It's cold. The floor is soaked no, its a flood.

Light. The room is lightening up.

I looked at my hand. It's a blood.

I'M SOAKED IN BLOOD.

I looked around me. Blood is everywhere. Dead bodies everywhere.

I can hear some footsteps. I stand up and readied my self.

A woman. Brown hair similar to mine. A petite body. I can't see her face. I want to see her. Who is she?

"Tsu-kun. You need to find me."

"Who are you!?"

"You love me Tsu-kun. I'm the reason why you are alive."

What? Who is she. Please who is she?

She's opening a sack beside her. This woman is currently lifting up a body. She's lifting up Chrome. Something was off, she's not breathing. Chrome is dead.

"I'll kill you!" I'm raging.

I advanced towards her. I tried to hit her with my fist but I failed, she dodged it.

"You're still weak Tsu-kun. Hahahha"

"Shut up"

"_She_ will die Tsu-kun. _I'm alive Tsu-kun"_

She's fading.

"wait!"

comeback here. Answer me.

I'm panting heavily. What is that? Chrome can't be dead, right? I need to abolish that.

I looked at my clock. Its time to get ready. I need to face this day.

I'm walking at my way to Namimori Chuu but I can't help to think about that dream. My thoughts were broken when a voice called me from behind.

"tsu-kun!" She waving at me, Sasagawa Kyoko. I almost forgot about that, the _game_ I made. I need to teach Chrome her lesson for ignoring and having that alliance with that _herbivore._

"Kyoko-chan. Ohayo!" I smiled at her.

Sasagawa Kyoko tried to have some decent conversation with me and I tried to answer her. The mood is sweet not until we reach the school's gate.

Chrome is there, watching and checking out students. Our eyes met and she smiled at me.

no it? I can't even see a single hint of jealousy in her eyes. I'm pissed.

After that encounter, the students are making ruckus about me and Sasagawa.

"Poor Chrome-chan. I really thought Tsuna-sama likes her."

"you're right. I mean, Kyoko-chan is cute too but don't you think something is off?"

I smirked. They are right. I like Chrome, no , its something deeper.

The day is almost over but Chrome never approached me.

"Uhhmm, Tsu-kun. I need to attend club meeting so you can go ahead."

"okay"

I think Chrome is avoiding me.

"This game is getting nowhere. I need to make my self clear. I can't stand it."

I messaged Chrome to come at my place and after 5 minutes she gladly accepted my invitation.

***  
>It's already 9:00 oclock pm but Chrome is not here yet.<p>

The image of dead Chrome pop up in my mind. So I ran. I ran so fast. Chrome can protect herself but...

Stop Tsunayoshi, think straight ,Chrome is safe.

I stopped my tracks. I saw it. My greatest fear. Chrome is lying on the ground. Helpless.

I ran towards her. To help her.

Its already far away but I can see it. I can see it clearly.

A car. It came from this direction.

I saw it clearly. The emblem of **Vongola.**

** VONGOLA ATTACKED CHROME.**

I calm my self. I need to secure Chrome's safety first.

I carried her. I secured her in my arms. I'm getting cold.

Those guys, I will kill them

"Tsu-Tsuna-san?"

"Chrome you're awake! Finally!" I hugged her. I'm really worried.

"So-sorry _Tsu-kun. _I made you worry again." I smirked. I sent chills in her spine.

"You're avoiding me, aren't you?" I'm closing our distance.

"N-no"

"You're stuttering. You're blushing." I'll make her feel embarrassed.

"It's because. Tsuna-san is so close."

"Are you thinking d-i-r-t-y Things?"

"What are you saying Tsuna-san. Of course not!"

hahahaha this is hilarious. I think I need to tell her something.

" Chrome. Stop hanging out with hibari kyoya"

"Why?" why? Chrome is really clueless.

"I'm getting jealous"

I paused. She looked at me. Our eyes met.

"You're mine Chrome." She shocked. She can't even utter a word.

"B-but Sasagawa-san and you..."

I stopped her words.

Everything stopped for a moment I pull her at my arms and pins her against the wall.

She's not breathing but she's alive. So alive. Very alive.

And I'm kissing her. Deeply, desperately.

She's shocked but she responded. She's spinning and knew it. I'm driving her crazy. She's driving me crazy.

**We're crazy.**

My one hand is on her neck,the other is under her shirt and I'm running my fingers on her back.

She put her arms on my neck pulling me deeply. We can't breath. We really cant. I stopped to get some air. I looked at her but she turn her gaze away. She's blushing seriously.

I can't help myself now. I started kissing her again and she started to wrapped her legs around my hips. I'm kissing her throat and her neck. A idea crossed my mind.

I bit her. I bit her so hard.

She moan. I'm biting her even more,more. More.

"Tsu-tsu-kun"

I'm kissing her more. I kissed her forehead. Her nose. Her cheeks.

I stopped my tracks at she looked at me with that question.

"Tsuna-san?"

"You're mine Chrome. That kiss mark proves it" I smirked at her

She's blushing crazy but her moves made my eyes go wide. She's kissing me. Its her first time to approached me first but I think its cute.

Bannnnggggggggg!

"Ciaosu!"

A new _contractor_ appeared.

AN: my life is cruel right now. I hate those exams! Anyway thank you for reading TCOST. I also thank those who added this story to their alerts.

Sorry for some grammatical errors. I will edit and correct this when I have the time.

Thank you guys! :)

-Lace


End file.
